A walk in the park
by ZeldaMoriarty
Summary: Sherlock needs something to distract him, or in this case someONE. Lestrade finds out the hard way. JOHNLOCK. One-shot. Enjoy


_Lestrade,_

_Well I couldn't wait any longer; I had to tell Sherlock soon that the final pieces of evidence had to be handed in tomorrow. That's why I decided to take the first cab I saw down to 221B Bakers St, that was my big mistake..._

John sat in his chair reading his newspaper while the detective sat opposite him with his hands cupping his long face, thinking about something. "What's on your mind then?" the doctor asked rather un-enthusiastically while Sherlock shot him a look. "It's this case, I can't find the answers. I just feel like I need a break...a distraction" the detective replied. For some reason John felt himself blush so he covered his face with his newspaper. They sat in silence for a minute until Sherlock jumped out of his seat and walked to face the window with his long arms behind his back. "I really need a distraction" the detective said once again staring down on Bakers St. John finally put away his newspaper and stood up to join Sherlock by the window. "Do you want me to ask Greg if he has a new case for you to try out?" the doctor suggested while Sherlock looked confused. "Who the hell is Greg?" he demanded at John. The doctor sighed deeply and moved away to sit on the couch. "For God's sake Sherlock, you've been working with Lestrade for years. You can read people like open books, solve crimes better than any ordinary detectives but you can't remember the bloody first name of your friend. You really can be a dick Sherlock Holmes!" John ranted at the detective who didn't turn to face John once during his rant.

A few moments after their one-sided argument John decided to go outside for a walk, by himself of course. The parks at this time of year were bear and grim which matched John's mood perfectly. Why did Sherlock always have to be so stubborn and selfish all the time? Couldn't he just take the time and learn the names of the only people who actually care about him for once? John breathed deeply while thinking all of this through. At least Sherlock knew John's name, actually he knew too many of his names like his horrible middle name; Hamish. Who in the world would give their son the middle name of Hamish? John got more pissed off the deeper he walked into the park which finally made him take a break and collapse on a bench. "John, John Watson is that you?" a familiar voice called from behind, making John twist his head around. It was Lestarde, a very happy, jolly one by the looks of it. The detective had his hands full of shopping as he walked towards John in a hurry. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" Lestrade asked with a sympathetic look in his face, "Don't tell me you're actually out in public without the pric?" the detective finished. John straightened up and moved over offering Lestrade a seat before answering, "When you say pric, I'm assuming you mean Sherlock" he said, and then the two men let out a few giggles which echoed through the empty park. "Let's just say that Sherlock has been more than annoying recently, so I just needed to take a walk, on my own, without him" John said rather angrily which started to make Lestrade uncomfortable.

After the two men had had a deep conversation about Sherlock and his annoying self, they parted ways."Don't forget to tell Sherlock I'll be needing to collect the final evidence for the case soon, so I may come down to Bakers St either later on today or tomorrow" Lestrade shouted from a distance before going out of sight. John had since cooled down and was now preparing himself for another few hours in Sherlock's company. The doctor entered the flat and walked upstairs to find Sherlock in nothing but his pyjama bottoms that were loosely lopsided, revealing one of his hip bones. "John, I'm sorry" the detective said opening his arms for John to embrace him. "What the fucks got into you!" the doctor said trying to hide his embarrassment and violent blushing. What on the earth was this man thinking? They had just fallen out, now he's completely exposed asking John for a hug...and forgiveness. "Right, I promise I didn't drug you but someone obviously did" John said firmly to Sherlock who still and his arms wide open walking closer and closer to the doctor. "Oh you do make me laugh John, but no, I'm not drugged. I just realised what my distraction is going to be" Sherlock said with a playful smile on his face. The doctor swallowed hard then licked his lips "That's great Sherlock. So what is your distraction going to be then?" John asked while bumping into the kitchen table behind him, leaving him cornered. Sherlock kept walking closer towards the doctor until their faces almost touched, then he whispered into John's ear, "My distraction Dr Watson, is you".

John felt a violent shiver go down his spine while Sherlock pressed his lips against the doctor's. It was long and lustful and neither Sherlock nor John pulled away. The detective explored the inside of John's mouth with his tongue while his hands slid up the back of the doctor's shirt making him groan. "Now distract me" Sherlock panted between kisses making John shiver all the more. "Oh don't worry I will" the doctor replied before pushing the detective down on the couch. Their hands covered every inch of each other's bodies and soon their throbbing erections were rubbing against each other. "Get the lube Sherlock" John panted while removing the detective's only piece of clothing, revealing his whole naked body. Sherlock grabbed the lube from under the couch and started removing John's belt.

_Lestrade,_

_I knocked on the door twice, but there was no answer. Maybe John hadn't got back from his walk yet. So I applied a bit of pressure on the door only to discover it was unlocked in the first place, typical. I made my way slowly up the stairs and through the corridor and that's where I stayed, because on the couch was John and Sherlock. "What the hell is going on here?" I shouted at the pair who were tangled into each other. Sherlock was deep inside of John who had his entire body arched up with his hands on Sherlock's butt. There was lube and... stuff all over the place not to mention John's trousers that had somehow ended up over by the kitchen. I didn't give them chance to explain. I ran back down the stairs and slammed the front door behind me. The case evidence could wait for another day._


End file.
